Dinosaur King
Welcome to Dinosaur King Wiki Due to a (not so recent anymore) US Federal Law update (details here), as of July 1, 2013, no US-based company, like Wikia, can collect certain sensitive information from Internet users under age 13; this includes your IP address when you edit as an anonymous user. To comply, the Dinosaur King Wiki asks you to please sign in/sign up for a Wikia Account, which you must be 13 or older to possess, at the top right corner of the page on the white bar if you wish to contribute to this Wiki. Certain wikis have had the ability to be edited by anonymous users blocked completely as a result of this law. Although anonymous editing here is still possible, we ask you to please use an account. Thank you. Slider-characters.jpg|Characters|link=:Category:Characters|linktext= Slider-dinosaurs.jpg|Main Dinosaurs|link=:Category:Main Dinosaurs|linktext= Seth Seth was a main antagonist in both Dinosaur King and Dinosaur King: Mesozoic Meltdown, first as a member of the Alpha Gang, then a member of the Spectral Space Pirates, and finally a rogue agent. He has been the most formidable threat towards the D-Team in the series, having orchestrated most of the events in both series. See also: List of Characters Spectral Armor Armatus Armatus was the main dinosaur of the Spectral Space Pirate Foolscap, introduced in the Renaissance Paris story arc of Dinosaur King: Mesozoic Meltdown. He is an altered Stegosaurus and only appears in the anime in his Spectral Armor form. He wears a unique suit that has a built-in Move Card called Spectral Stinger. See also: List of Dinosaur Cards, TCG-Only Dinosaurs Volcano Burst Volcano Burst is a Fire Super Move used in Dinosaur King by Terry. It allows him to either make a column of flames erupt from beneath an opponent, or send a line of flames across the ground at them (he was twice prevented from using it properly by two different Ampelosaurus). In the arcade game, it was a Move that triggered after a successful attack to deal a slight additional amount of damage. See also: List of Move Cards, TCG Move Cards Description: "The history and story behind the television show, Dinosaur King. Including previously unknown facts and shocking tales of scandal." Description: Clips of all Super Moves in the English release arcade game. 0:00 - Fire Super Moves 1:38 - Water Super Moves 3:07 - Grass Super Moves 4:48 - Electric Super Moves 6:06 - Earth Super Moves 7:30 - Wind Super Moves :Official Sites There are no longer any functional Dinosaur King official sites. *Web Archive of the original Kyoryu King website :Fan Sites *Dinosaur King Chat Room (English) *Fragments of the Seven Captured Dinosaur King (DS Cheat Site, Japanese) *The Spriter's Resource: Dinosaur King *Dinosaur King Official Fans Facebook Page :Wikia-Related *English Wikipedia article *Japanese Wikipedia article *Japanese Wiki *Dinosaur King Fanon Wiki (English) *Dino Rey Wiki (Spanish) Dinosaur King is an arcade game based on the Japanese beetle-fighting arcade game Mushiking, but uses dinosaurs instead of beetles. It is made by SEGA, who also created Mushiking, Love and Berry, and Sonic the Hedgehog. Eventually, it became a popular anime. With the popularity of the anime and the arcade game, SEGA and Upper Deck decided to build a trading card game around it, as well as a DS Game. To accompany the anime, a manga adaption has been made. Some extent of all media have been released in Japanese, English (incompletely), and other international versions, depending, such as but not limited to Taiwanese (arcade), Thai, German, French (TCG), and Spanish (anime). Polls will be changed on occasion every few months (or years, sorry). Old poll results will be posted here: Dinosaur King - Poll Results. If you could give a new extension to only one media branch of the franchise, which would you expand? Arcade Anime TCG DS Manga plain date Blog posts de: Category:Browse